Sleeping Beauty Edited Version
by Nolwe II
Summary: MWPP Time: The Gryffindors have to prepare a muggle play called Sleeping Beauty for the festivities organized in Hogwarts. What roles will the Marauders get? Will everything be alright? SiriusRemus fic! Please R&R CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Dumbledore's Announcement

Hi there! Welcome to my fic « Sleeping Beauty »

It's not the first time that this fic is published. Indeed, it was posted last year under my old name Nolwe the Lady Dragon.

For unknown reasons, deactivated my past account and no matter what I did, I couldn't get it back.

This one is an edited version. Some scenes had been added, some others more or less changed, errors corrected…

So if you've read this fic before, you'll discover new things. For people who have never read it before, then I hope you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, JRK does. I only own the made up Slytherin Head, since I have no idea who it was at that time. Of course, it could be the teacher we discovered in the 6th book, but I decided to change this… but not forever. .

Enjoy! And please review it!

****

Sleeping Beauty (Edited Version)

By Nolwe II One

Hogwarts, 4th May 1976. A day like any other... Almost. Indeed, this morning, during breakfast, Dumbledore made an announcement.

"My beloved students. This year will end soon and to make it special, I decided that festivities would be organized. And everyone is invited."

The students cheered and applauded. Festivities were always appreciated and like an early holiday for the students. Dumbledore gently left his hand and the cheers slowly stopped.

"For this, the professors and I have decided that the sixth and fifth years will perform in front of the school. Now, according to your house, you will have a different activity… Hufflepuff will create an orchestra, Ravenclaw a choir, and both Slytherin and Gryffindor will play different theatre stories."

There were lot of whispers in the room, all the students were talking at the same times. The noise quieted down when Dumbledore hit his spoon on his glass.

"Now, now, children, please be quiet." He said with a smile "For the organization of the special event, I ask for the 5th and 6th year students of Gryffindors and Slytherins to come here tonight at 8. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are expected at 9. Now, have a nice day." Then, when they both sat down and the students restarted talking loudly while eating.

"Wow, theatre?" said Peter, looking nervous "But I've never done anything like this before! I'll be a horrible actor!"

"Oh come on, Peter, you'll be fine! Beside, I'm sure it will be fun!" said James with a grin "I hope I got the main part."

"Don't count on it, Prongs." Said Sirius, grinning too "I'll have it for sure!"

"We shall see, my dear Padfoot… but you better be ready to be disappointed!"

"YOU'll be the one to be disappointed!"

Remus just rolled his eyes at the two, eating quietly. But like his friends, he was also wondering which part he'd get… and which story they would play.

****

SSSSSSS

Hours passed and before the students knew it, the day was over. It was almost 8 in the evening and the Gryffindors and Slytherins students were walking back in the Great Hall. Most of the Gryffindors were already here when their rivals arrived. Remus, who was sitting beside Peter, could see Snape looking at him. When the Slytherin saw this, he immediately look away and started talking to a longhaired student, Lucius Malfoy.

'Strange…' thought Remus before looking at the teacher's table again. Mc Gonagall and Professor Hellon, head of Slytherin, were waiting for everyone to sit down, standing in front of two metal boxes. One of the boxes had a snake on it and the other had a lion. Though the students couldn't see it, each box had lot of little rolls of paper.

Behind the teachers were two lists written on huge rolls. The lists had the names of every fifth and sixth year student of each house.

"Students," started Hellon "Tonight, you'll know the roles you're going to play in the theatre stories. As you know, each house will play a different story. The Slytherins will play one called 'Merano' and the Gryffindors will play a muggle one named 'Sleeping Beauty'."

The students were talking excitedly as they heard the name of the pieces. The Slytherins were glad that, unlike the Gryffindors, they weren't going to play some muggle story.

"How do we know which part we'll have?" asked Lily Evans, raising her hand. James had a dreamy look as he looked at her, imagining them in the main roles.

"You'll have to come and take a roll from inside one of the boxes, according to your house." Said Mc Gonagall, pointing to the boxes, before turning to the two huge lists with the names wrote on them. "When each of you get a roll, you'll give it to us and we'll attach it beside your name. Once everyone chose one, we'll reveal the role that each of you got."

"So, students, stand up and walk ahead to your house box." Said Hellon, looking a bit impatient "Hurry up!"

The students stood up and walked to the boxes, talking to each other excitedly as each of them waited for their turn to take a roll.

"It seems like we can have either a boy or girl role." Said Remus, standing with the other marauders. "It will be amusing if a girl get the King's role."

"I've never read that muggle story." said James

"Same for me." Said Sirius "Do you know what it's about, Remus? Peter?"

"Sorry, I don't know." Said the smaller boy, shaking his head.

"I do know." Said Remus, smiling. "It's very nice. To make it short, it's the story of a princess cursed by an evil witch and being rescued by a prince."

"Really? Well, I hope I won't be the evil witch…" said Sirius as he stood behind Peter.

"Why? It would suit you well, Black."

Malfoy was smirking as he waited in the line next to them with Snape, having heard the black-haired boy.

"You're gonna pay for that, Mal-"

"Sirius, ignore him." Said Remus, gently tugging Sirius' robe "He's not worth it."

Sirius just groaned as the blond walked and chose a roll in the Slytherin box, smirking. Snape looked at Remus for a few more seconds before following too. This time, the young werewolf didn't seem to have noticed.

When it was his turn, Remus took the first roll he felt in his hand, before holding it out to Mc Gonagall. She took it and used her wand to attach it on the list beside the name 'Remus J. Lupin'. Peter was quick to choose too, while James and Sirius both took their time, hoping it would help them to get a good role.

After a few minutes, everyone had a role beside their names and sat back at their tables.

"Good. Now…"

As Mc Gonagall waved her wand, lot of students held their breaths. Then, all the rolls opened, showing the role for each student in each house.

There were sighs of relief, of disappointment… The marauders just looked at their names, not wanting to see what everyone got.

Sirius was grinning, James was blinking several times and Peter and Remus were both turned red, looking embarrassed…

****

SSS To Be Continued SSS

Yes, it was short. But don't worry, the next chapters are longer than that.

But as I'm a college student, it could take me some times before I post another chapter.

I hope you're enjoying this so far!

See ya!

Nolwe


	2. The Roles

Hi there! Here's the second chapter of "Sleeping Beauty"! Thank you for all the kind reviews! It pleases me to see old and new readers for this fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, JRK does. I only own the made up Slytherin Head, since I have no idea who it was at that time.

Enjoy! And please review it!

**__**

Sleeping Beauty

By Nolwe II Two

"I TOLD you, Prongs! I TOLD you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now, can you shut up, Sirius?"

The Marauders were coming back to their common room with the other gryffindors. The girls were giggling and having dreamy looks as they looked at Sirius. The tall black-haired was extremely pleased to have been chosen for one of the main parts.

"Lion heart." Remus said the password and walked ahead, the others following. When they all arrived in the common room, the Marauders collapsed on couches and armchairs, while the others 6th and 5th years are happily talking about theatre.

"Still, it's not fair…" grumbled James as he crossed his arms. "Why does it have to be YOU? Why can't I be the prince!"

"Coz you don't have the looks." Answered Sirius, winking, while James just stuck his tongue out at him.

"I still think I'd make a better prince. I'm sure Lily would be VERY impressed."

"Really?" said a female voice "Sorry, Potter, but I SERIOUSLY doubt it."

Looking behind him, his face turned into a grin as Lily Evans stood here, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Lily…" sighed James dramatically, putting his hands over his heart "I wish I could be your king. Can I ask Frank to switch places?"

After seeing what was his role, he immediately checked Lily's and found out she was playing the Queen, with Frank Longbottom as the King.

"Uh uh." Said Lily, shaking her finger at him with a smile "Mc Gonagall said that no switching is possible. So, you have to keep your role."

"But it will be so much better!" he said with puppy eyes. But the girl just turned around and faked a sad sigh.

"And I hoped you'd be perfect for the role you got… I was expecting a lot from you. I guess I was wrong again…"

Remus, Peter and Sirius could tell she was only joking, hoping to stop James's whines. It visibly worked as James jumped out of his couch and rushed in front of her, knelling down and taking her hand.

"I swear to you, Lily Evans, that I'll be GREAT! The BEST actor in the world!" he said, proudly. Lilly tried not to laugh and she gave a small smile as she pulled her hand away.

"Then, you better impress me, Potter." She said, winking.

"I will!" he said, standing up and hitting his chest with his fist. "I'll be the best evil fairy ever!"

"I'm glad she calmed him down." whispered Peter to Remus and Sirius, who both nodded.

"It's gonna be great, guys!" said James, turning to them. Sirius grinned while Peter and Remus both looked uncomfortable.

"I'll look stupid…" mumbled Peter.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"I said I'd look stupid." Repeated the small boy, blushing "How am I supposed to play one of the good fairies?"

"Hey, James is also playing a fairy." Said Sirius "You'll be fine, don't worry about it."

"And I'll help you, don't worry." Said James. Peter looked at him with wide eyes full of hope.

"Really!"

"Of course!" James grinned. "You're talking to a great actor, here."

"And to a big-headed one too." Said Lily as she stood with her friends. James turned and bowed.

"Only for you, My Queen." He said in a dramatic voice, causing the girls to giggle and Lily to roll his eyes. Yet, she was slightly smiling in amusement.

"Oh Sirius!" said a 5th year girl, standing with a group of her friends. "I'm soooo happy that you're playing the prince! We all KNEW you'd get the role! You'll be sooo great!"

"Thanks, girls!" he said, winking at them. "I just wonder who's playing the princess."

"Hey, good question." Said James "I don't know who's playing the sleeping beauty either… I didn't look for everyone."

Sirius heard a whisper beside him. He looked and saw Remus staring at his hands on his knees, his pale cheeks slightly pink.

"What did you say, Remus?" he asked. The boy flushed a little more as he looked up.

"I said 'It's me.'... I'm playing the princess."

The three other Marauders looked at him silently with wide eyes when Sarah, one of Lily's friends, broke the silence.

"YOU'RE PLAYING THE PRINCESS, REMUS!"

Hearing her shoot, everyone in the common room looked at Remus, who now looked bright red, before starting to talk in the same time.

"Oh my god!"

"Remus, a princess?"

"He's so lucky!"

"I wish it was me!"

"Well, he does have some feminine looks."

"Do you think he can play?"

"QUIET EVERYONE!" Sirius's voice caused the talks to stop. The black-haired smiled at them.

"So? Remus is Sleeping Beauty. What's the big deal? I bet he can be a very good princess." He said, smiling at his friend and putting his arm around his shoulders. The honey-haired boy blushed even brighter, causing a few girls to giggle.

"I have a girl role too, after all. And Peter too." Said James, shrugging "I suppose it can work."

"Hey Sirius!" asked Bianca, another 6th year "Are you and Remus gonna ki-?"

"I'm tired, I'm going now." Said Remus, as he stood up, cutting her.

"But it's not even midnight!" said James. Remus smiled and shook his head.

"I know, but I want to sleep. Mc Gonagall is going to give us our lines tomorrow, and tell us when we'll start to rehearse so I don't want to be tired. Night everyone."

With that, he left for the boys' dorms. Shortly after, the talks restarted.

"I bet he was embarrassed."

"Of course he was!"

"Will he take a girly voice for the play?"

"I so envy him! Sirius is his prince!"

"I wonder if they will kiss…"

The last question didn't escape from James and Peter's ears. They both turned to look at Sirius, who looked a bit uncomfortable. He visibly heard it too.

"It's not a bad question, Sirius." Said James with a sly grin "You know that story as well as me."

"I know, I know, but maybe… mm, I don't know." He said, looking at the fireplace "Maybe it will be fake or maybe I will really kiss Remus… mm, no."

He looked at them, smiling.

"I mean, I'm an actor. Any good actor should be able to play anything."

He stood up, his nose in the air and spoke loudly, grinning.

"I'm the prince and I'll be the best one you'll all ever see! Here comes Sirius Black, the prince of every Gryffindor! Watch for your girls' hearts, guys! I'll melt them all!"

His gryffindors fan girls applauded, giggling and sighing lovingly, while James just rolled his eyes.

'Oh Merlin… It's gonna be interesting…'

Upstairs, Remus was hiding in his bed, the bed curtains drawn and his blankets up above his head. His face was still flushed.

He was playing Sleeping Beauty… and Sirius was the prince. His prince.

Which meant there would be romance between them in the play.

And maybe even a kiss…

Shaking his head, the werewolf put his pillow over his head, sighing.

'This is stupid… I bet it will be fake, like a kiss on the cheek or something like that…' he thought 'But then again, Sirius always takes everything seriously.'

He couldn't help imagining receiving a kiss from Sirius. Beautiful midnight-blue eyes slowly closing as he leaned down to kiss him… A nice loving kiss on the lips like he dreamed of for years…

'Stop it!' he told himself, putting the pillow away from his face and putting it back under his head 'Even if we WILL kiss, it won't mean anything… Right?'

Sighing sadly, he turned over and slept on his right side, his eyes tightly shut.

'Don't get hopes up, Lupin… it never does good things…'

He couldn't help shivering… he remembered the looks on some Slytherin's faces when they saw he had a princess role. Lucius was smirking, probably having some nasty words to tell him tomorrow, and Snape… he thought he saw him staring at him like he was a delicious meal.

'I have a bad feeling…' he thought, before trying to relax.

He was already asleep when his friends came back in the dorms.

To Be Continued

Done! Hehe, will everything be alright for Remus? Eh? Yes, I'm being sarcastic. XP

More in the next chapter! And first rehearse too!

Next chapter coming soon!

See ya!

Nolwe


End file.
